1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to servosystems for aircraft control surfaces, and more particularly, to a drive apparatus which directly converts digital data to pulse width modulated signals suitable for driving a d.c. servomotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the flight control systems art, the recent development of digital autopilots has necessitated driving, with digital output data, servosystems which are typically analog input data devices. Digital-to-analog converters for converting the digital output data to an analog format have typically been utilized for this application. The converted analog data is then applied to a conventional servoamplifier to drive the servomotor in a conventional fashion. The utilization of a digital-to-analog converter and a conventional servoamplifier, however, is both slow and inefficient. Accordingly, there is a need for a faster and more direct means for driving a servomotor with digital data.